Lindungi Aku!
by Karin-Sica
Summary: Karin adalah seorang gadis biasa. Tapi saat pulang sekolah, rumahnya sudah berubah total, dan ia diberitahu bahwa ia adalah seorang putri kerajaan! Dan kini ada seorang bodyguard yang selalu siap melindunginya./In-Progress/Chapter 3 is up!/Review Please?/Don't be silent reader
1. Chapter 1

**Lindungi Aku!**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin **** Koge Donbo**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik (nama komik dirahasiakan xD)**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, GJ, dll**

.

.

"Tidak ada!" Teriak seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting. "Ayah lihat seragam baruku tidak?" Kata gadis itu lagi.

"Bukannya kau pakai di balik piyama itu, Karin?" Jawab ayah dari gadis itu. Ya, gadis itu bernama Hanazono Karin. Karin adalah seorang gadis SMP biasa yang ceria.

"Eh?" Karin nampaknya baru menyadari bahwa ia tidur dengan menggunakan seragam barunya.

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih, ayah! Aku berangkat dulu!" Teriak Karin sambil berlari menuju ke sekolah.

"Selamat jalan. Jangan bicara dengan orang asing! Kalau diikuti lari saja!" Teriak ayah Karin.

"Iya, aku mengerti!" Balas Karin.

Karin berlari menuju sekolah. Ia tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Mungkin, jika kemarin malam ia tidak tidur menggunakan seragam sekolah, ia tidak akan terlambat hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

Gawat, tinggal 5 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi! Bagaimana ini? Ah! Disana ada jalan menurun dan di sekitarnya banyak pohon. Tidak ada cara lain! Aku akan lewat jalan pintas.

"Kya! Kya! Jalannya licin! Tidak bisa berhenti!" Teriakku saat aku meluncur melewati jalan pintas yang licin.

"Aku mencarimu, Princess Karin." Kata seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba berada disampingku. Orang tersebut memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

Orang ini mencurigakan! Aku harus segera kabur!

Aku dapat berbicara dengan beberapa hewan. Dengan segera aku meminta burung-burung yang ada di dekatku.

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

"Wuah!" Teriak laki-laki yang tadi menyebut Karin sebagai Princess. Ia terhalang oleh burung-burung yang dimintai bantuan oleh Karin. "Kekuatan yang diturunkan keluarga Raja.."

"Dia bilang 'Princess' dan keluarga Raja? Apa maksudnya?" Batin Karin.

"Kalau begitu harus pakai cara ini!" Teriak laki-laki yang mengejar Karin sambil berusaha menangkap Karin.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Karin terkejut.

**BUGGG!**

"Kau?" Tanya Karin terheran-heran. Karena ada laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkannya.

"Ssst!" Kata laki-laki itu sambil menutup mulut Karin dengan tangannya.

"Cih.. Kau masih hidup rupanya!" Kata laki-laki yang mengejar Karin.

"Putri tidak boleh jalan ke tempat terlarang." Kata laki-laki yang menyelamatkan Karin.

**KRAK!**

Laki-laki yang menyelamatkan Karin tiba-tiba menendang sebuah pohon sampai pohon tersebut patah dan jatuh mengenai laki-laki yang mengejar Karin.

**SIIING**

**BRUUUK**

"Kyaa!" Karin tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Siapa dia?" Kata seorang perempuan.

"Ia memakai seragam sekolah kita." Kata seorang perempuan lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

Ini di sekolah? Bagus aku sampai..

"Terima ka—" Lho? Laki-laki tadi kemana?

"Kau Hanazono?" Teriak seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Eh?"

"Kau Hanazono Karin, murid baru mulai hari ini, kan?" Kata seorang laki-laki yang mungkin adalah seorang guru.

"Ah! Murid baru terlambat di hari pertama?" Kata perempuan yang terlihat seperti guru juga. Setelah mendengar kata guru perempuan tadi, aku langsung melihat jam. Dan aku memang terlambat!

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Ucapku segera meminta maaf. "Namaku Hanazono Karin, salam kenal!" Sambungku dengan cepat. Dan burung-burung tadi pun berterbangan di atas dan sampingku.

**.**

**.**

"Siapa sih, kok bisa mengendalikan burung?"

"Anggota klub sirkus, ya?"

"Penampilannya berani, terlambat datang di hari pertama.."

Kata anak-anak yang ada di kelas.. Aku benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian..

"Hanazono. Kau bisa berbicara dengan burung, ya?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang manis.

"Eh.. Bukan, aku hanya mengerti perasaan mereka." Jawabku.

"Hebat! Anjing dan kucing juga?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, pohon dan bunga juga." Jawabku lagi.

Ah! Aku dianggap makin aneh?

"Kyaaa, keren!" Tiba-tiba perempuan tadi berteriak senang. Untung aku tidak dianggap aneh..

"Aku Himeka! Boleh aku memanggilmu Karin-_chan_?" Kata perempuan tadi yang ternyata namanya adalah Himeka.

"Iya, salam kenal." Jawabku.

**.**

**.**

"Himeka-_chan_. Kau kenal laki-laki berleontin di sekolah ini?" Tanyaku pada Himeka-_chan_.

"Leontin?" Tanya Himeka-_chan_ yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Iya, bentuknya bulan sabit." Jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku tadi pagi. Laki-laki itu memang memakai kalung berleontin bulan sabit.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya, ya?" Tanya Himeka-_chan _yang membuatku salah tingkah.

"Bu—Bukan begitu!" Jawabku salah tingkah.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**

A/N: Gomen, saya sekarang buat fic baru lagi. Fic yang lama mungkin tidak saya lanjutkan lagi karena kurang banyak yang suka (mungkin). Semoga kalian suka dengan fic yang satu ini. Jangan lupa review ya :p dan bagi senior-senior, tolong review fic ini juga. Ajari saya membuat fic.. Dan beritahu saya yang kurang dari fic-fic yang saya bikin. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.. Saya akan cepat update jika review diatas 3.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wah udah chapter 2 nih.. Bagi para reader, tetap baca & review fic ini ya..

**.**

**.**

**Lindungi Aku!**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin **** Koge Donbo**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, GJ, Typo bertebaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

Last Story :

"_Himeka-chan. Kau kenal laki-laki berleontin di sekolah ini?" Tanyaku pada Himeka-chan._

"_Leontin?" Tanya Himeka-chan yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan._

"_Iya, bentuknya bulan sabit." Jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku tadi pagi. Laki-laki itu memang memakai kalung berleontin bulan sabit._

"_Kenapa? Kau menyukainya, ya?" Tanya Himeka-chan yang membuatku salah tingkah._

"_Bu—Bukan begitu!" Jawabku salah tingkah._

**.**

**.**

-Skip Time-

"Aku pulang.." Ucapku saat aku tiba di rumah. Tapi.. Kenapa sepi? Ayah dimana?

"Ayah?" Ucapku mencari ayah. Tiba-tiba aku mencium wangi pohon baru..

Aku lalu membuka pintu rumahku dan—

**JREEENG**

"Apa ini? Ini rumahku?" Teriakku karena terkejut saat kulihat rumahku sudah berubah total.

Eh? Ada sebuah tali yang besar dan bertuliskan 'Tarik!'. Lalu setelah itu aku langsung menarik tali itu dan tiba-tiba—

**DOEEENG**

Dari atas jatuh kertas bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang!' yang besar. Dan saat kertas itu jatuh, jatuh pula kertas-kertas berukuran kecil yang biasanya sering dipakai untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Dan jumlahnya pun sangat banyak. Sehingga kertas-kertas itu meyelimuti tubuhku.

"Apa ini!" Teriakku terkejut.

**SRAK**

"Hah.." Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kertas-kertas tadi.

"Ah! Laki-laki yang tadi siang!" Ternyata laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku tadi pagi.

Kami bertemu lagi..

"Terima kasih telah menolongku tadi pagi." Aku berterima kasih kepada laki-laki itu. Dan, bukannya membalas kata-kataku , ia malah—

"AHHHH!" Berteriak.

Ya.. Laki-laki itu malah berteriak. Entah karena apa.

"Celanamu kelihatan." Ucapnya sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriakku yang mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu berteriak karena celanaku kelihatan. Dan sekarang sudah kupastikan pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tidak sopan." Ucap ayah sambil mencubit pipi laki-laki tadi.

"Ayah! Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak sambil berdiri.

"Mohon maaf, Princess Karin." Ucap ayah. Dan—ayah memanggilku Princess? "Selama ini aku menyembunyikan rahasia ini darimu. Sebenarnya kau adalah Hanazono Karin, putri mahkota dari kerajaan Bloom." Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan ayah. "Aku bukan ayahmu, tapi pengurusmu. Namaku Kirika. (A/N: Di fic ini, Kirika adalah laki-laki ya..) Mengemban tugas dari Ratu untuk melindungimu dari musuh kerajaan, aku mengajakmu berpindah-pindah selama 5 tahun" Ucap ayah panjang lebar.

"Lalu.." Laki-laki tadi memegang kedua tanganku. "Aku Kujyo Kazune, _bodyguard _yang diperintah untuk melindungi putri." Ucap laki-laki tadi santai, ternyata namanya adalah Kazune.

"Eh.. Heh?" Ucapku kebingungan.

"Ayah, ini—"

"Aku Kirika." Belum selesai aku bertanya, ayah sudah memotong kata-kataku.

Aku tidak tahu, apa arti semua ini.. Ini kan bukan ulang tahunku.. Hari ini tanggal 1 April.. Ah! April Mop! Oh, ayah sengaja berakting untuk menipuku! Baiklah, ternyata ayah iseng hari ini.

"Kazune adalah ahli khusus di kerajaan kita, dia akan melindungimu selama 24 jam!" Kata Kirika tegas.

"Baik aku mengerti." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan pura-pura tertipu.

"Ternyata kau mengerti putri." Kata Kazune.

"Kalau begitu, saatnya ganti baju!" Kata Kazune sambil menggendongku dan berlari.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus ganti baju?" Tanyaku sambil berteriak.

"Kau harus pakai gaun!" Kata Kazune yang tidak mengubris pertanyaanku. "Lebih manis kalau pakai gaun!" Kata Kazune lagi.

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

"Nah, ini lebih cocok untuk putri." Kata Kazune setelah Karin memakai gaun yang dipilihnya.

'Ini akting juga, ya?' Tanya Karin dalam hati.

"Gaun yang ini juga bagus." Kata Kazune sambil melihat gaun yang lebih terkesan _glamour_ dan dewasa dibanding gaun yang sekarang dipakai oleh Karin.

"Ahhh! Aku pakai yang ini saja." Kata Karin menolak.

"Baguslah." Kata Kazune sambil tersenyum manis.

Lalu Kazune menarik Karin agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Nah, ayo dimakan." Kata Kazune hendak menyuapi Karin _cake_.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Karin terkejut dan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ini saatnya putri minum teh." Jawab Kazune dengan wajah polos tak berdosa. "Aku buat dengan penuh kasih sayang." Lanjut Kazune sambil menunjukkan _cake_ yang ia buat.

'Kazune yang buat?' Tanya Karin dalam hati. "Tunggu! Kenapa _bodyguard_ yang pilihkan baju dan membuat kue?" Lanjut Karin setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Kazune santai sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Karin dengan tangan kanannya. Dan perlakuan Kazune itu sukses membuat wajah Karin memerah sempurna. "Nyawa putri dalam bahaya." Lanjut Kazune sambil berdiri dan mengambil secangkir teh untuk Karin. Dan wajah Karin masih tetap sama.. Semerah tomat.

"Saat putri mandi dan tidur.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu meski sedetik." Kata Kazune dengan wajah yang datar.

"Sekarang saatnya mandi, lho? Setelah itu langsung tidur." Kata Kazune sambil mendekati Karin dan sedikit tersenyum mesum ke Karin. Dan wajah Karin memerah kembali.

**SRAT**

"Aku menyerah! Aku tidak mau main lagi!" Kata Karin sambil mengangkat tangan seperti—menyerah?

"Cukup sampai disini aktingnya. Oke?" Tanya Karin.

"…"

Kazune diam. Sepertinya ia tidak mengerti maksud Karin.

"Oh, begitu.." Kazune menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. "Putri malu-malu, ya. Manis sekali!" Lanjut Kazune dengan wajah yang ceria sambil memeluk Karin.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berakting mesum seperti ini, bodoh!" Teriak Karin sambil menendang Kazune keluar kamar.

"Apa itu putri dan _bodyguard_! Skenariomu berlebihan!" Kata Karin marah-marah. Sementara itu kazune di luar kamar hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah 'ada-apa?'.

**WUUUSH**

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di belakang Karin. Orang itu adalah orang yang mengejar Karin tadi pagi.

"Eh? Kalau peranmu apa?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Karin tiba-tiba karena orang itu mendorong Karin hingga jatuh.

"Tadi pagi kau membuatku repot, Putri Karin!" Kata orang itu dengan nada menyeramkan.

'Dia serius! Jadi soal putri ini sungguhan?' Batin Karin ketakutan. 'Kucing! Tolong panggil polisi!' Ucap Karin meminta tolong kepada kucing.

Orang tadi ternyata mengetahui bahwa Karin bisa berbicara dengan hewan dan ia juga mengetahui bahwa Karin baru saja meminta tolong kepada kucing.

"Cih!" Umpat orang itu sambil mengeluarkan senjata sejenis pistol untuk menembak kucing itu.

"Jangan sakiti kucing itu!" Ucap Karin menarik lengan orang itu sambil memohon. "Aku akan patuhi ucapanmu!" Lanjut Karin.

"Seharusnya dari tadi seperti ini." Ucap orang itu sambil memegang kalung berleontin bintang milik Karin dan hendak menariknya.

"Putri." Ucap seseorang dari jendela kamar Karin. "Aku lebih bisa diandalkan disbanding polisi. Aku ini kan _bodyguard_." Lanjut orang itu. Kalian pasti tahu orang itu adalah siapa..

"Kazune!" Teriak Karin setelah melihat Kazune di jendela. Ya.. Orang tadi adalah Kazune.

"Sial!" Umpat orang yang tadi hendak menarik kalung Karin.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

Kazune berlari kearah orang tadi dengan cepat.

"Ja—Jangan mendekat!" Kata orang itu ketakutan melihat Kazune berlari kearahnya. "Cepat sekali!" Kata orang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kazune sudah berada di depannya.

"Jangan dekati putri lagi!" Kata Kazune dengan raut wajah terlihat marah. Dengan cepat Kazune langsung mengambil senjata milik orang itu lalu senjata itu dipukulkan ke orang itu juga.

"Ma—Maaf aku curiga kepadamu.." Ucap Karin menyesal.

"Susah juga ya." Kata Kazune sambil menunduk. "Padahal gaunmu sudah rapi!" Lanjut Kazune dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Hah?"

"Ganti dengan gaun yang baru!" Kata Kazune lalu menggendong Karin.

"Tunggu dulu! Tidak usah membesar-membesarkan masalah!" Kata Karin

"Aku tidak ingin melihat putri dilukai lagi.. Karena tugasku adalah melindungi putri.." Kata Kazune lembut.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Tanya Karin kebingungan.

"Begitu ya.. Putri masih belum ingat."

"Model rambut putri harus dibuat ikal!" Ucap Kazune mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Agar lebih cocok jadi putri!" Jawab Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**

* * *

**Reply to review****:**

**Karin lovers****:** Makasih^^ Iya.. Tetap review ya.

**KarinPinkLoveLy****:** Makasih.. Aku waktu chapter ini bikinnya keburu-buru. Jadi kependekan. Yang chapter ini gimana? Udah panjang atau belum? Tetap review ya.

**Tamae****:** Makasih.. iya soalnya aku bikinnya keburu-buru. Yang chapter ini udah panjangan atau belum? Tetap review ya.. Makasih atas dukungannya.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Chapter 3 update~! (^^)/ makasih sudah sabar menunggu fic ini ｍ（。−_−。）ｍ nanti lanjut sapa-sapaannya di **CUAP CUAP** bawah XD ok, langsung baca aja chapter ini.. Happy Reading \(^o^)/

* * *

**Lindungi Aku!**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin Koge Donbo**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, GJ, Typo bertebaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

Last Story :

_"Aku tidak ingin melihat putri dilukai lagi.. Karena tugasku adalah melindungi putri.." Kata Kazune lembut._

_"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Tanya Karin kebingungan._

_"Begitu ya.. Putri masih belum ingat."_

_"Model rambut putri harus dibuat ikal!" Ucap Kazune mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Karin._

_"Agar lebih cocok jadi putri!" Jawab Kazune._

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-  
**

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Untuk sarapan pagi.. Nasi hangat, sup miso dan ikan.. Ya kan, ayah?" Kataku sambil melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Aku Kirika, bukan ayah putri," Kata ayah. Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, aku hanya bisa.

"Selamat pagi," Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan handuk di kepalanya dan kalau dilihat-lihat, laki-laki itu terlihat keren.

"Pagi," Ucap ayah.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Kazune. Dia selalu begini setiap pagi,"

Saat aku tau bahwa dia Kazune, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan melihatnya setengah melamun.

"Sekarang putri harus sarapan," Kata ayah menyuruhku untuk memakan sarapanku.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka bilang aku putri kerajaan Bloom.. Padahal selama ini aku bahagia bersama ayah..

Sekarang ada orang aneh mengincarku... Dan...

**GYUUT**

"Buka matamu putri!" Kata Kazune sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Kyaaa, Kazune! Aku sudah buka mata kok!" Kataku sambil berteriak antara terkejut dan malu karena dipeluk secara tiba-tiba oleh Kazune.

Aku juga punya _bodyguard_ aneh.

Aku ingin kembali ke kehidupanku yang lama..

"Aku ke sekolah dulu, ya," Kataku kepada ayah dan Kazune.

"Putri bilang apa?!" Kata Kazune.

"Iya! Apa kau lupa, kau sedang diincar! Jangan pergi keluar!" Lanjut Ayah.

"Tapi aku punya teman di sekolah!" Kataku kepada mereka berdua sambil membayangkan wajah Himeka_-chan_.

"Apa, putri punya teman?" Kata Kazune terlihat seperti menyindirku.

"Dia kan keras kepala," Kata ayah menyindirku juga.

"Habis, aku pindah sekolah terus setiap bulan!" Kataku setengah berteriak. "Pokoknya aku pergi!" Lanjutku sambil berlari keluar.

"Putri!" Teriak ayah dan Kazune memanggilku.

**SRIIING**

**BRUK**

Tiba-tiba saja tasku jatuh karena tali tasku terpotong. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"Kyaaa! Apa itu?!" Tanyaku sambil berteriak melihat Kazune memegang sebuah kartu besi.

"Kartu yang dipakai sebagai pisau... Musuh." Kata Kazune.

"Kalau terkena kartu itu aku pasti mati. Bagaimana ini? Aku kan mau ke sekolah..." Kataku pelan sambil berjongkok.

"...Kalau begitu..." Kata Kazune "Pegangan yang erat, ya!" Tiba-tiba Kazune menggendongku.

"Wuahh! Kau mau apa, Kazune?!" Tanyaku.

"Putri mau ke sekolah, kan?"

**WUUUUSH **

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum terlambat!" Kata Kazune sambil berlari dan menggendongku.

**.**

**. **

**-Normal POV-**

"Lho? Mereka sengaja keluar rumah. Bagus sekali," Kata seseorang berpakaian aneh, membawa kartu, dan sedang duduk di atas pohon. "Aku akan menyerang tanpa ragu-ragu," Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kartu.

**WOOOSH **

"KYAAA!" Teriak Karin, dan matanya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Tenang, aku akan melindungimu. itu tugasku sebagai _bodyguard_," Kata Kazune sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Karin memerah karena melihat senyum Kazune.

lalu kazune mengeluarkan sebuah granat dan dilemparkan ke orang aneh yang menyerang mereka tadi.

"!"

**BUUUM! **

"Si bocah itu boleh juga," Kata orang aneh tersebut sambil bergelantungan di tangkai pohon.

_"Kazune hebat sebagai seorang bodyguard," _Kata Karin dalam hati.

"Putri, pegangan yang erat!" Perintah Kazune.

"I-Iya!" Kata Karin sambil menutup mata.

"Lebih erat!"

"Iya!"

"Lebih erat!" Perintah Kazune untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Eh.. Kok ribut?" Kata Karin sambil membuka matanya.

"!"

**WAW WAW **

Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas memperhatikan Kazune dan Karin dan ada beberapa murid yang berbisik-bisik.

"Ehem.. Hanazono, duduk di bangkumu," Kata _sensei_.

"Se—sekolah..." Kata Karin pelan dengan wajah sangat merah. "Kazune!" Teriak Karin.

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

-Sepulang Sekolah-

"Turunkan aku. Kan sudah tidak ada musuh," Kataku pada Kazune.

Banyak orang lewat yang melihatku dan Kazune. Aku benar-benar malu!

"Tidak boleh," Kata Kazune.

Aku malu sekali tadi di sekolah.

-Flashback-

"Kyaa, ini ya orang yang disukai Karin-chan!" Kata Himeka dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Eh?" Kazune yang ada duduk di belakang Karin hanya bingung.

"Bukan!" Kata Karin membantah Himeka sambil berteriak.

"Harap tenang!" Teriak sensei karena Karin dan Himeka terlalu ribut.

-End Flashback-

**SRAAAT **

Ayah tiba-tiba berlari ke arah kami.

"Ayah!/Kirika" Kataku dan Kazune bersamaan.

"Kalian cepat menjauh!" Kata ayah.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

**DRAB DRAB DRAB**

Lalu ada seorang wanita yang datang mendekati kami.

**PLAAAK **

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menampar Kazune dengan keras.

"Kazune!" Kataku terkejut karena wanita itu menampar Kazune begitu keras. Sangking kerasnya Kazune sampai terjatuh.

"Orang tak sopan! Apa maksudmu, membiarkan putri keluar dan terancam bahaya!" Bentak wanita itu kepada Kazune.

Siapa wanita ini?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kazune sama sekali tidak salah!"

**HUB **

Tiba-tiba wanita itu berjongkok di depanku

"Mohon maaf, Princess Karin. Aku Aizu, gurus khusus yang akan mengajarmu," Kata wanita yang bernama Aizu itu dengan hormat.

"Gu—guru khusus?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Dulu dia pernah mengajarimu etika, guru yang sangat tegas. Putri harus hati-hati," Jelas ayah.

"Kenapa pakai baju jelek begini?! Ayo ikut aku ganti baju!" Kata Aizu sambil menarikku.

"Tunggu... Kazune!" Kataku menghawatirkan Kazune.

"Sssst," Kata Kazune sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

Aku hanya diam dan bingung, lalu aku mengikuti Aizu keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

Karin duduk dan sedang didandani oleh para pelayan. Karin terlihat begitu manis dengan baju yang dipakainya. Baju itu terlihat seperti piyama, tetapi lebih bagus dari piyama. Baju itu berwarna baby pink dengan motif bunga dan memiliki lengan yang panjang dan kerah yang melengkung. Baju itu panjangnya selutut dengan bagian roknya sedikit menggelembung dan bagian bawahnya berenda. Tidak lupa rambut Karin yang dikuncir 2 dibuat sedikit menggelombang.

"Lho, gaun ini?" Tanya Aizu sambil melihat sebuah gaun.

"Ya, Kazune yang memilihkannya untukku," Jawab Karin.

"Hah?! Memangnya siapa dia, beraninya memilihkan gaun untuk putri?!" Teriak Aizu.

"Dia Kazune," Ucap Karin pelan.

"Kusita!" Kata Aizu tegas.

"Kenapa sikapmu dingin sekali pada Kazune? Padahal dia melindungiku," Tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja. Dia hanyalah _bodyguard_," Jawab Aizu. "Nyalakan Proyektor!" Teriak Aizu, membuat Karin menutup telinganya.

"Ini kerajaan Bloom. Putri adalah orang terpilih untuk memimpin negeri Bloom yang indah ini," Ucap Aizu sambil menunjuk gambar pada layar proyektor. "Sedangkan _bodyguard_ tadi adalah anjing gembel pencuri tomat di ladang kerajaan Bloom!" Lanjut Aizu sambil menunjuk gambara anjing kumuh pada layar proyektor.

"Anjing gembel?" Tanya Karin pelan.

"Dunia putri dengan dunianya terlalu jauh berbeda," Kata Aizu. "Nah, mari kita pilih gaun mana yang jauh lebuh anggun. Setelah itu putri berlatih dansa dan akting. Banyak sekali yang harus diajarkan!" Lanjut Aizu dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Sekarang saatnya istirahat,"

Lalu Karin kembali ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

"Tak perlu bicara seperti itu... Kan kasihan Kazune," Kataku bergumam sendiri.

"Iya, ya," Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahku.

"Kazu—"

"Sssst!" Kata Kazune sambil menutup mulutku agar aku tidak berteriak.

"Kalau tidak begini, aku tidak bisa mendekati putri. Cocok tidak?" Kata Kazune yang sedang menggunakan baju khusus untuk para pelayan.

"Cocok juga, sih,"

"Nah, ini makanan sebagai oleh-oleh!" Kata Kazune sambil mengeluarkan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat makan.

"Wuah! Nasi dan sup buatan ayah! Kukira aku tidak bisa memakannya lagi"

"Kata siapa?" Kata Kazune sambil tersenyum manis. "Nah, aku juga ikut makan!" Kata Kazune sambil memasukan makanan ke mulutnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahku memanas melihat wajah Kazune yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Enak!" Kata Kazune setelah menelan makanan yang tadi dia makan.

Meski dia telah dilecehkan... Dia tetap baik padaku...

"Hah! Kau tak apa-apa, tadi pukul Aizu?!" Tanyaku khawatir setelah ingat kalau Kazune tadi dipukul oleh Aizu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku kan _bodyguard_!" Kata Kazune sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi..." Kata sambil memegang kedua pipi Kazune.

"Yang lebih penting... Apa putri tidak terlalu antusias?"

"Eh? Bukan! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kazune!" Kataku sambil mengambil bantal dan memukul Kazune dengan bantal itu saat aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di atas Kazune.

"Putri malu-malu," Kata Kazune jahil membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

**GREK**

**DHEG!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka, dan saat itu aku dan Kazune diam, terkejut, takut dan—tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ayah... Kukira Aizu," Kataku pada ayah. Entah mengapa ayah terkejut saat masuk dan melihat kami berdua.

"Jangan mengejutkan orang. Kukira aku akan ditampar 100 kali lagi," Kata Kazune sambil menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba hawa di kamar berubah mengerikan.

"Ada Aizu di belakang," Kata ayah pelan.

**GRRRRR **

"AHHH!" Teriakku dan Kazune bersamaan karena terkejut dan takut melihat Aizu yang sedang membawa nampan dengan 2 cangkir teh sedang berada di belakang ayah.

"Keluar kau sekarang juga, manusia lancang!" Teriak Aizu sambil memukul Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Be Silent Reader**

* * *

**CUAP CUAP**

Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin fic ini~

Gomen baru bisa ngelanjutin fic ini sekarang.. Tapi rasanya setelah chapter ini aku bakal lama untuk update chapter selanjutnya solanya tanggal 24 bulan april ini aku UNAS, jadi beberapa minggu ini aku bakalan jarang online. Ada Try Out + bimbel + tugas-tugas yang belum dibayar ke guru bidang study (derita anak kelas 9 -_-). Dan seminggu sebelum UNAS nanti aku pasti juga ga boleh online. Jadi aku bakal ngelanjutin fic ini setelah UNAS. Jadi bagi yang suka sama fic ini harap bersabar ._.

Bener-bener butuh perjuangan besar waktu buat chapter ini #hufft

Waktu aku bikin chapter ini aku di suruh belajar sama ortuku (karena besok ada try Out), habis itu kokoku (kakakku) juga mau pake laptopnya, jadi rebutan deh -.-a gara-gara keburu laptopnya mau dipake, waktu sudah selesai, aku langsung close tanpa kusimpen dulu -.- jadinya aku harus buat ulang..

Sebenernya chapter ini udah bisa di publish tadi siang, tapi gara-gara lupa kusimpen jadi baru bisa di publish sekarang deh.. Teledornya diriku ._.

Wah jadi curcol deh XD sekian dulu dariku.. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini (^^)

Aku ga bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, jadi aku cuma bisa bilang makasih untuk para reader yang sudah baca dan review fic ini.. Makasih juga buat yang sudah dukung aku sebagai author ^^

Dan mohon doa + dukungannya agar aku bisa menjalani UNAS dengan baik (^^)v hehe

Sekian dariku.. Sampai jumpa di next chapter (^o^)/


End file.
